Race against time
by bubba99
Summary: When the bandicoot family finds out that Cortex is using evil Juju against creatures of the earth to rule the world...Again they must stop them ,but when a meteor hits near the house and they find its a mysterious person who says he was sent here to stop cortex can the bandicoots trust him? will coco fall in love with him? will cortex win find out?


** me:Whats up readers my first story dont blame me if i suck and its Sonic/Amy so enjoy the story and please give positive comments **

**( Sonic'c POV) **

**Today started like any other day **

**i get dressed eat some cereal and watch a little TV but today something else is on my mind or**

**to make things more easier "Someone" was on my mind and that was Amy**

**she's a really pretty,nice and cheerful hedgehog and i really like her**

**but me being shy and all i have a problem with asking her out on a date but i'm Sonic the hedgehog so i shouldn't fear**

**this."maybe i should just go to her apartment on the 7th floor and ask her"**

**oh and by the way i live on the second floor so i gotta walk 5 floors**

**i then proceeded to the hallway and went for the stairs at the far end of the hall and cuntinued from there reachng amy's door soon knocking on it **

**Amy:hey sonic what are you doing here**

**Sonic:well i wanted to know ...um...do you wanna hang out with me today amy?**

**Amy:Like a date?**

**Sonic: well yeah but i'm too shy to ask lately**

**Amy: i would love to go out**

**Sonic:wanna watch a little tv **

**Amy: sure**

**so we start watching tv then while surfing through channels we come across the breaking news saying ZOMBIES are in the city and that made Amy scared**

**Amy: s-sonic i dont wanna get eaten by zombies*While sobbing***

**Sonic: dont worry amy i'll protect you and make sure you get out alive**

**Amy: thanks sonic**

**Sonic : we gotta find the others and group up and find shelter**

**Amy: i'll call rouge and ask her where she is you go get weapons,ammo and supplies**

**Sonic: ok i'll barracade the door first**

**i go to barricade the door then i heard a gunshot coming from the main floor where the parking lot is and i look down and see knuckles and the others shooting a horde of zombies down on the main floor**

**Sonic: AMY the others are here**

**Amy: lets help them**

**we go down the stairs and i see knuckles is trying to hold one from biting him so i grab my Spaz shotgun and shoot it in the side of the head**

**Knuckles: sonic,amy thank god your not zombies**

**Tails: we need to get out of here or more will come**

**the girls go up the stairs while me and the guys hold off the zombies**

**( With the girls)**

**Rouge: i sure hope they survive**

**Tikal: i got a call from espio he said he'll meet us at the last house on concord street(i made the name of the street up )**

**Cream: you mean the one with the blue door**

**Blaze: its the ONLY one with a blue door**

**Amy: i see the door to the garage make sure you girls got guns on you incase zombies are in here**

**Ok they all noddd i drew out a uzi machine gun and opened the door and the others followed me**

**Mina:its not that big of a garage**

**we then hear gulping noises to our right and we look on a horrorific sight a Zombie is feasting on a helpless body bitting off bits of flesh **

**Cream whispers low enough so it cant hear**

**Cream: i'm scared**

**we noticed that blaze and mina went to check the rest of the area and now we know this is the only zombie here**

**so i shot the zombie in the head with thirty bullets**

**Rouge: jeez amy you had to use about 1/3 of your bullets on one zombie**

**(Back with the guys)**

**Sonic: guys run for the garage!  
the guys run for the garage open the door and find the girls i saw about more than a dozen shell casings**

**Sonic: amy did you you alot of bullets on one zombie**

**Rouge: we got the cars started**

** get into the RV and silver drive fast **

**Silver: ok on it**

**we loaded our stuff on the RV when we heard footsteps and ALOT of them then kncukles and tails barred the door and came with us**

**Right after we took off the door bursted and lots of zombies run after us so knuckles and shadow climbed to the top of the roof and grab machine guns and start shooting them while tails watches the door of the RV rouge gets on her laptop and looks up the safe points sonic then opens the back window and starts helping knuckles and shadow **

**me,cream and cosmo are trying to get ahold of cream's mom vanilla but the house phone isn't responding so we use the cell phone number and get her **

**Vanilla: CREAM ARE YOU ALL OK**

**Cream: we're ok but where are you**

**Vanilla:i'm at the evacuation site waiting on you**

**Cream ok we'll try to get there**

**sonic and they guys manage to hold off the horde long enough for us to get out alive**

**Sonic: whew that was WAY too close**

**Blaze: YOU THINK?**

**Sonic: gezz blaze calm down**

**Silver: we're here**

**silver parks the RV while we go inside looking for Espio**

**Sonic: hello...Espio...you here?**

**Knuckles where is he?**

**Knuckles: how should i know**

**Rouge: tikal are you sure this is the place?**

**Tikal: yeah he said meet him here**

***gunshots***

**Amy: what was that!  
Sonic: i think it came from upstairs  
knuckles ,shadow follow me everyone else stay here and watch the window and door**

**the three walk upstairs with guns ready and come across espio killing a zombie**

**Espio:dont worry i'm ok  
is everyone else here?**

**Shadow:yes they're downstairs**

**Espio: well lets go**

**they come back to the first floor **

**Tikal: espio!  
your alive!*hugs him***

**Tails: um guys hate to ruin the reunion in all but would you mind looking outside for a minute**

**the group looks outside where tails points and the same zombies who they thought they lost in the garage followed their trail and got here**

**Amy: there's too many**

**Sonic: well espio is there someother exit besides the door**

**Espio: well there's the cellar exit but its hard to see**

**Silver: me and blaze can glow off light**

**Blaze: yeah we can so lets go**

**the group heads toward the cellar and finds the door**

**Silver: i'll go first*jumps down***

**Knuckles:who's next**

**everyone looks at him**

**Knuckles: ugh ok**

***jumps down ***

**everyone else goes down the door and silver and blaze glowing**

**Amy:how far till the exit **

**Espio:about one more minute**

**Sonic: so...amy why'd you giv me a deathhug earlier**

**Amy: SONIC i was scared of the undead**

**Sonic: i told you i'll protect you**

**Amy*whispers* sonic i love you**

**sonic wraps arm around amy's shoulder and hugs her**

**Knuckles: we're here? finally**

**Espio:hang on i'll check whats above us**

**opens trap door and finds nothing around and the RV parked where silver left it**

**Espio: theres nothing no go go go forthe RV**

**the gang runs toward the RV and Amy looks toward the house and see they're all flooded inside**

**Amy: good thing they cant hear us**

**Rouge: ok silver wait till i tell you to start the RV shadow you and tails install the turret on the roof i'll get on the laptop and look up the nearest safe point till the site**

**oh and sonic watch the back window knuckie watch the door**

**Knuckles: ok bat girl**

**Tails: ok its in**

**Amy: shadow you man the turret knuckles go up with him so you can get zombies that try to climb up where shadow cant reach**

**Tails try to get the tech room working(The RV has alot of rooms)**

**Tails: got it!**

**Rouge:**** ok silver start the RV and lets get the heck out of here!**

**out of nowhere a loud roar can be heard**

**cream and cosmo: what was that!?  
Silver: Hang on!  
a large boulder nearly hits the RV but silver namages to sidestep it**

**Knuckles: GIANT!  
**

**he was right behind us was a undead behemoth and he was running staight for US**

**Rouge: shadow,knuckles hold him off!  
**

**knuckles grabs a rocket launcher out of the chest on the roof and shoot the giant**

**Knuckles: DIE!**

**Sonic: did we get him**

**smoke clears and he's still running after us **

**Shadow: oh damnit**

**Sonic: Silver go faster**

**Silver: you got it!  
Beings speeding up the RV (END OF PART 1 WILL THEY SURVIVE FIND OUT IN PART 2 yay!)**


End file.
